


学霸恋爱观察记录

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Summary: 主cp：防盗副cp：瓜瓢
Relationships: Band Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Wanatabe Haruto/Park Jeongwoo
Kudos: 1





	学霸恋爱观察记录

**Author's Note:**

> 主cp：防盗  
> 副cp：瓜瓢

人生中最无聊的日子——星期一，渡边温斗接到一个秘密任务——观察方艺潭和金道荣两人的恋爱动态。这个莫名其妙的任务来自他的远房表哥，金本芳典，此人同时也是他的班主任。不过，先点明第一个身份就可以省去一句老师的称谓，渡边温斗就是这么懒。

听完事情的原委后，渡边温斗频频点头，一方面表示对金本芳典工作的理解另一方面表示乐于接受这项艰巨的任务。他手握成拳状平放在胸口，在安静的办公室中央大喊一声：“保证完成任务！”接着故作沉稳地走出了教师办公室。

不过走出门的下一秒渡边温斗就撒腿开跑，留下过道里看见他的体育老师挥舞着口哨的怒吼：“喂！那个爆炸头！走廊里不许跑！！！”

老师的怒吼被置之耳后，渡边温斗突然觉得星期一这个日子也没那么无趣。

回到教室后，渡边温斗拿支鸡毛当令箭，做的第一件事就是郑重地组织了一个学霸恋爱观察小组，成员由渡边温斗，朴炡禹和苏庭焕三个人构成。

对于躁动的高中男生，他们的一致共识是，除了学习和观察兄弟洗澡以外的事情都值得全力以赴。他们仨就是因为这样的共识搅到了一起。

渡边温斗用手臂把三个人的头拢到一块儿，装模作样的咳嗽了两声，然后开始分配任务。

“你负责跟金道荣套话他们的约会地点”渡边温斗戳了戳朴炡禹的脸，被后者不耐烦地拍开。

“你负责做每次的观察记录”渡边温斗又拍拍苏庭焕蓬松的头顶，苏庭焕像小狗一样乖乖地点头。

“那你负责什么啊？”朴炡禹突然好奇到。

“我当然负责当组长啊。”渡边温斗理直气壮道，然后被朴炡禹一巴掌按在了桌子上。

平平无奇、风平浪静的一周后，金本芳典在桌上发现一本印有校徽的作业本，封面上有着奇丑无比的字迹。经过长期字体识别训练（其实是长期批改作业的工作经验），金本芳典轻松地辨认出了本子上标题的内容——《学霸恋爱观察记录》。同时，标题下还有生怕别人不知道诡异本子出处的温馨提示，“渡边温斗、朴炡禹、苏庭焕敬上”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第一部分：告白篇  
记录者：苏庭焕

尽管方艺潭和金道荣俩人的恋爱消息很快就人尽皆知，但是全班却没有一个人知道这俩人是怎么看对眼的。关于这件事情，即使我们的特派观察小组努力地寻找了所有的调查材料（主要是翻俩人丢掉的草稿纸）也毫无线索，最终渡边温斗脑袋一拍决定动用一些非常规调查手段。

他们把金道荣每天早自习前喝的补药的内容物换成了酒。

苏庭焕观察到前桌的金道荣耳朵尖刚开始变红的时刻，就顶着方艺潭怀疑的目光举手申请把金道荣带到医务室。至于渡边温斗和朴炡禹两人是怎么成功从数学课上溜号的没人知道，但总之他们三人成功地在室内体育馆后的体育仓库汇合了。

“道荣哥，你是怎么和艺潭哥在一起的啊？”苏庭焕蹲在地上盯着脸已经彻底红掉的金道荣直接提问。

“…………”金道荣呻吟着扭了一下，似乎并不是很想说的样子。

渡边温斗和朴炡禹俩人对付喝醉的人稍微有些经验（主要是擅长对付喝醉了的彼此），他们一人负责把金道荣圈在怀里，好让他不会整个摊在体育仓库的软垫上睡过去，另外一个人则负责提问。

“道荣哥，这是几。”渡边温斗摆出一根手指。

“是一。”金道荣喝醉了的声音比平时要软一些。

“道荣哥，这是几。”渡边温斗又多伸出一根手指。

“二”金道荣继续回答道。

“那么……”渡边温斗突然把手背到了身后，“道荣哥，你和艺潭哥谁先表白的？” 

金道荣没有立即回答，渡边温斗和抱着金道荣的朴炡禹对视了一眼，叹了口气，无奈地感觉似乎又要重新过一遍这个无聊的诱导过程。

“是艺潭哥先表白的。”金道荣似乎是仔细回忆了一下才开的口。

“当时我拜托他在我的平板上记笔记，因为我看不太清黑板。”

“但他把平板还给我的时候，PPT页面干干净净。”金道荣说到这里似乎有些委屈，稍微瘪了瘪嘴。

“不过，我很聪明。我看到软件右上角的撤回键是亮的，所以我想可能是他不小心按到了擦除键，撤回一下应该就能看到笔记了。”

“撤回之后，被擦除的笔记是：‘喜欢你很久了，金道荣’”

听完金道荣这段碎碎念后，三人面面相觑，心里不约而同地感叹:“艺潭哥，是神！”

三人震撼的余韵还未消失，金道荣又继续他的碎碎念。

“但是表白被抢先了我很不开心，所以我用平板挡住脸和艺潭哥在课上接吻了。初吻是我主动的！”说到这里，金道荣的声音突然大了一倍。

这下碎碎念真的结束了，金道荣彻底睡过去了。三人继续面面相觑，心里又不约而同地感叹：“金道荣，好勇！”

调查员反馈意见汇总栏

渡边温斗：朴炡禹表白好没创意！  
朴炡禹：渡边温斗初吻地点好不会选！  
苏庭焕：学霸就是和我们不一样！

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

金本芳典读完第一页后，隐约地明白了为何上周周考，这三位同学齐刷刷地排在了成绩单的末尾，开始后悔给渡边温斗这个擅长没事找事的远房表弟布置了这个毫无必要的任务。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二部分：约会篇  
记录者：苏庭焕

和渡边温斗与朴炡禹不同，金道荣和方艺潭约会既不去网吧也不去沙冰店，他俩总是约在首尔市立图书馆。

渡边温斗一个爆炸头和另一个穿着拖鞋就出门的朴炡禹在门口就被图书馆管理员礼貌地拦了下来：“抱歉，你们的着装实在不符合我们的进馆着装规范。”

于是，苏庭焕目送他俩互相嘲笑着笨蛋远去的背影，无奈地接受了要独自行动的现实，抓紧了书包带子紧跟上金道荣和方艺谭的身影。

方艺潭和金道荣在班上都属于安静的类型，他们的恋爱也是如此。尽管班上的同学时不时会怂恿他们来上演一些激情戏码。但他们并不是会轻易被怂恿的类型，聪明地摆摆手尬笑或者三言两语就能从围猎下逃脱出来。感到无趣的人群往往会把猎物目标转移到渡边温斗和朴炡禹这对笨蛋情侣身上，而且他俩从不令人失望。上一秒还在统一战线拒绝起哄，下一秒就在为“靠!你怎么不敢亲我”争执，最后是上课铃声把他们的吻强制叫停。

所以关于方艺潭和金道荣之间的感情，苏庭焕其实总是很疑惑，因为他无法从这两人各自专注于作业本的侧脸读出丝毫与喜欢有关的情绪，但他又不敢怀疑太多，只好下结论“好没意思的恋爱。”苏庭焕被图书馆里的暖气烘得打哈欠。

不知道过了多久，苏庭焕因为上午愈发强烈的光线，不得不从一个短暂的梦里醒过来。抬头时他注意到方艺潭默默地用左手在金道荣的脸侧立起一本国文书，书刚好遮挡住了绝大部分从玻璃窗透过来的阳光，书后小小的阴影里，金道荣枕着自己的胳膊睡的很安稳。

从没关严实的玻璃窗隙吹进来一些冬天冷冷的风，让苏庭焕的脑子清醒了一些，他发现，喜欢这件事除开热烈的亲吻，也可以是不为人知的守护。

“对不起。”苏庭焕在心里默默地为自己先前鲁莽的结论道歉，一边收拾着东西打算提前结束今天的观察活动。站在图书馆门口，他看见冬季湛蓝的天空，并决定把珍贵的观察结论告知今早的笨蛋情侣——喜欢可以是一件很安静的事。

调查员反馈意见汇总栏

渡边温斗：好羡慕，朴炡禹一点也不会关心人。  
朴炡禹：好羡慕，渡边温斗一点也不会关心人。  
苏庭焕：……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

金本芳典喝着咖啡又读完一页，突然觉得这个任务似乎也没有那么毫无必要。尽管学校总是仅仅强调有关课本的学习，但他觉得学校的教育本不该止于此。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

第三部分：吵架篇  
记录者：苏庭焕

苏庭焕是在金道荣连续两天都来找他一起放学后，察觉到金道荣和方艺潭吵架了这件事。他埋头吃着金道荣给他买的沙冰，时不时地抬头观察金道荣的脸色。他不是八卦的人，但他有任务在身，他努力盘算着该怎么开口不会显得突兀。

“你、渡边温斗朴炡禹在干什么我还能不知道吗？”说这话的时候，金道荣用手托着脸看向窗外，看起来没真的在生气，但是总归情绪上有些别扭。

苏庭焕一愣，勺子从手掉进他在冰沙挖的洞里。想了半天还是编不出故事，苏庭焕只好坦白加道歉，然后双手平放在腿上等待金道荣的下一句话，心里愤愤地怪渡边温斗之前出的主意过火了。

“我不跟幼稚的人计较。”金道荣还是盯着窗外，但言语似乎另有所指，不过苏庭焕没察觉，依旧低着头，惶惶地把手在裤子上来回摩擦。

“明明我就说的是选B，他自己听成了D还怪我。”金道荣的声音被他的手捂住，显得有些闷闷的。

原来不是兴师问罪！是恋爱商谈！苏庭焕小小的忧郁一下子烟消云散，开心地又抓起勺子开始挖沙冰，发现稍微融化了的沙冰原来还是一样的好吃。

“那道荣哥你有解释过吗？”

“没有，干嘛要解释。”金道荣把头转过来盯着苏庭焕。

“有误会就是要解释啊。”苏庭焕嘴巴含了太多沙冰说话含混不清，“不解释的话，误会就不会解开了啊。”

“而且道荣哥你没有选错嘛。”苏庭焕吃着金道荣给买的沙冰想想又补上一句奉承。

“……”金道荣没有说话，站起身默默地去冰沙店前台买了一张储值卡，回来后递给苏庭焕。

“哥后面几天就不跟你一起放学了。”

“你自己买冰沙吃吧。”

苏庭焕乖巧地点点头，心想，道荣哥明明也很幼稚。

调查员反馈意见汇总栏

渡边温斗：切，学霸不过如此。  
朴炡禹：切，学霸不过如此。   
苏庭焕：切，艺潭哥不过如此。谢谢道荣哥的冰沙卡。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
金本芳典看得正专注，隔壁班的班主任崔玹硕不知何时也凑了过来，看着满页歪歪扭扭的字迹嘲笑：“这你都看的下去？”

“习惯就好。”金本芳典把本子合起来，起身和崔玹硕一起往茶水间走去。

“那你还让他们搞这些吗？”崔玹硕翻着着柜子里的咖啡胶囊。

“我觉得他们挺可爱的。”金本芳典帮崔玹硕挑出双倍浓缩的胶囊递给他，“就是渡边温斗真的欠收拾了。”


End file.
